Légendes de Sinnoh : Sinnoh, première terre
by Hylliy
Summary: La famille Sinn'oh est très liée aux mythes de sa région. Ils ont depuis toujours étudié les Pokemon légendaires pour comprendre leur but. Shaymin est le dernier Pokemon qui n'a pas révélé ses secret, mais Cynthia va y remédier


**Sinnoh, première terre**

_Journal de Cynthia Sinn'oh : introduction à la Gratitude (jour 1)_

Depuis des générations, ma famille est gardienne des mythes de Sinnoh. Elle est également si forte en matière de Pokemon, que le Maître de la ligue de cette région est toujours un membre de ma famille. Actuellement, je suis le Maître. De tous les mythes, il n'y en a qu'un seul que nous n'avons encore jamais réussi à élucider : le mystère des Shaymin. Nous l'avons constaté il y a des siècles : ces Pokemons ne sont pas ordinaires, ils ont des propriétés uniques qui les classent au rang de Pokemons Fabuleux. En quoi interviennent-ils dans la mythologie de Sinnoh ? Mon rôle est de découvrir leurs secrets, peu importe le temps que cela prendra.

_Journal de Cynthia Sinn'oh : le Paradis Fleuri (jour 12)_

Je me suis rendue au Paradis Fleuri, là où les Shaymin se rassemblent. C'est un immense champs de fleurs de Gracidée, un espace protégé où seuls les membres de ma famille ou des invités ayant reçu une autorisation de notre part peuvent y accéder. Ce type de fleur est très lié à ce Pokemon, puisqu'il lui permet de changer de forme quand quelqu'un se sent reconnaissant envers lui. Ce Pokemon est capable de grandes choses pour qu'on lui porte de l'attention, malgré sa timidité naturelle. En me rendant au Jardin, plusieurs Shaymin sont venus vers moi, attendant que je leur demande quelque chose, pour que je leur offre ma gratitude. J'ai l'impression que c'est ce qui les fait vivre, comme si la gratitude se transformait en une énergie, pour eux. Énergie qui se trouverait aussi dans ces fleurs. Après tout, ce sont des Gracidées que nous offrons, quand nous nous sentons reconnaissant.

_Journal de Cynthia Sinn'oh : la photosynthèse (jour 72)_

Il est vrai que beaucoup de Pokemons de type plante soient eux-même en partie végétale, comme mon Roserade, par exemple. Même s'ils se nourrissent de manière animale, ils utilisent aussi l'énergie lumineuse pour certaines attaques comme 'lance-soleil', et certains en ont même besoin pour changer de forme : les Ceriflor. Mais tous se nourrissent de manière organique, et non minérale. Cependant, les Shaymin, comme dit précédemment, sont différents et ne reçoivent de l'énergie que par la gratitude et aux fleurs qui lui sont liées (j'ai fait quelques tests et les résultats le prouvent. Les Shaymin ont même changé de forme, tellement la gratitude que je ressentais face aux résultats était forte !). La dernière fois que je suis allée au Paradis Fleuri, j'avais avec moi un Chartor malade qui devait prendre le grand air. Cet endroit me paraissait parfaitement approprié pour lui, et j'ai eu raison. La zone d'habitation du Chartor, au Mont Abrupt, avait eut une fuite de souffre, cause de sa maladie. Quand les Shaymin l'ont remarqué et se sont approchés de lui, ils ont eut une réaction que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant : ils ont aspiré la fumée s'échappant du Chartor ! Les végétaux, en utilisant la photosynthèse, absorbent le dioxyde de carbone pour le purifier en oxygène. À la vue de cette capacité, j'ai eu l'impression qu'ils purifiaient la fumée. Je pense en effet que c'est ce qu'ils ont fait, en repensant à l'endroit où j'étais : un îlot perdu en plein océan recouvert de fleurs toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Cet endroit n'aurait pas survécu aux vents du Sud, en provenance des capitales émettrices ainsi qu'aux usines et aux vents d'Ouest qui acheminent la fumée du Mont Abrupt. L'air qui traverse cet endroit ne devrait pas être aussi pur !

_Journal de Cynthia Sinn'oh : le Mont abrupt (jour 1862)_

Je suis venue au Mont Abrupt, puisqu'on m'avait signalé l'apparition d'un Pokemon légendaire de cette région : Heatran. C'était apparemment, l'œuvre d'un scientifique ayant fait partie de la Team Galaxie. Mais cet acte semblait isolé, puisque le groupe criminel avait été officiellement dissous deux mois auparavant. Les Heatran ne se montraient habituellement pas, cachés dans des Pierres Magma. Leur rôle étant de contrôler l'activité du volcan, ils préfèrent s'éloigner de toutes forme de vie afin d'éviter d'être contrariés par ces êtres vivant et de déclencher par inadvertance une activité volcanique violente. Ici, j'ai eu l'occasion d'en rencontrer un. Ce n'était que la deuxième fois de ma vie, même pour moi. Il m'avait vu combattre la Team Galaxie et le protéger. Pendant de longues secondes, il m'a ensuite fixé, quand nous n'étions plus que tous les deux. C'était un regard solennel, un remerciement. Sa manière à lui d'exprimer sa gratitude. Et sans que je ne le comprenne, la Gracidée que je gardais dans ma sacoche s'est mise à briller et à fleurir, alors que la chaleur du volcan était censée l'avoir totalement desséchée. Heatran s'est mis à regarder la fleur, que j'avais prise dans mes mains, a hoché la tête, et est reparti se cacher. Deux choses me sont venues à l'esprit : la gratitude que l'on offre a vraiment un pouvoir sur ces fleurs, et sûrement sur les Shaymin (ces Pokemons ayant d'ailleurs deux de ces fleurs sur la tête). La deuxième chose à laquelle j'ai pensé est que le Heatran avait déjà vu cette fleur. Ces Pokemons naissent du volcan et ne meurent que lorsque celui-ci est éteint. Soit ce Heatran était déjà sorti et avait déjà vu ce type de fleur par le passé -ce que je trouve improbable, étant donné qu'ils se sont toujours cachés du monde- soit ces fleurs ont déjà poussées par ici.

_Journal de Cynthia Sinn'oh : les deux Jardins (jour 7853)_

J'ai fait une découverte incroyable ! Après de longues recherches des histoires du passé et d'études scientifiques menées par ma famille, nous avons enfin trouvé le lien ! Le fait que ce Heatran connaisse les fleurs de Gracidée, voire même la magie de sa soudaine floraison en plein volcan m'a fait me poser des questions. Je devais absolument découvrir comment. C'est chose faite : nous avons réussi à reconstituer le passé. Il y a des millions d'années, le volcan du Mont Abrupt était éteint ! C'est en réalité un très vieux volcan, qui s'est retrouvé bloqué par de violents tremblements de terre qui l'ont entièrement recouvert. À cette époque, la nature avait reprit ses droits. Et la flore qui y poussait... était un champs de Gracidées ! En regardant la géographie de la région, cela semble concorder : le Paradis fleuri ne se trouve qu'à quelques kilomètres du Mont Abrupt, les Shaymin de l'époque devaient voyager entre ces deux endroits. Cependant, ce deuxième « Paradis Fleuri » que j'ai nommé « Jardin Fleuri » a été détruit lors de la réactivation du volcan. Même si le volcan n'était plus actif, il n'était pas à proprement parler, éteint. Juste bouché. Cela veut donc dire que les Heatran de cette époque, n'ayant plus de volcan à surveiller, car incapable d'exploser, étaient sortis de leur caverne et vivaient dans le Jardin. Celui que j'ai rencontré devait avoir été présent à cette époque, et devait avoir déjà vu le phénomène qui s'est produit quand j'étais moi-même au volcan.

_Journal de Cynthia Sinn'oh : épurement (jour 8028)_

Quand le volcan s'est éteint, il y a longtemps de cela, il devait tout de même rester de fortes quantité de fumée et de gaz nocifs pour les plantes. Les Gracidées sont des fleurs sont assez fragiles, et pourtant, elles ont réussi à pousser dans cette contrée, alors qu'aucun autre type de plante n'y était installé. Ce sont sûrement les Shaymin qui ont amené les pousses pour faire fleurir cet endroit et y vivre. Les capacités des Shaymin à absorber les fumées nocives ont déjà été prouvées, et je pense que ce sont justement ces Pokemon qui ont épuré cet endroit. Il a sans doute fallu un grand nombre de Pokemon pour y arriver.

_Journal de Cynthia Sinn'oh : la Terre Primale (jour 8032)_

« Arceus, dieu des Pokemon, se rend une ou deux fois par millénaire sur Terre. Où ? À Sinnoh, la première terre. Il y créa Palkia, Dialga et Giratina aux Colonnes Lances et les trois êtres de l'esprit vivant dans les trois lacs de la région. Partout où l'on regarde à Sinnoh, on y trouve des indices comme quoi ce serait la première région du monde. Pourquoi ? Maintenant, je détiens la réponse. Pour que la vie prospère, il fallait un endroit où l'on pourrait vivre. Mais après avoir créé les créatures qui devaient façonné la terre, notre cher dieu Arceus avait omis quelque chose : les volcans. Il en existait de partout dans le monde. Beaucoup on été engloutis par les eaux, d'autres se sont éteint, mais il restait tout de même une trace de leur passage : la fumée toxique, les nuées ardentes et les cendres qui ont pollué tout l'air de l'atmosphère. Alors pour remédier à cela, il s'est rendu à son point originel en cette terre : Sinnoh, et y a créé des créatures capables de supprimer cette toxicité : les Shaymin. Une fois leur mission accomplie, beaucoup d'entre eux se sont sentis vidés de leur force et se sont retrouvés incapables de bouger. Dieu, ayant assisté à l'épurement en fut éternellement reconnaissant. Cette gratitude toucha chaque Shaymin, ce qui leur redonna leur force. Cependant, certains avaient tout de même péri. Attristé par ce sacrifice, il redonna la vie aux morts en les transformant soit en fleur de Gracidée, soit en Pokemon capable de gérer la pollution d'un écosystème que l'on retrouve maintenant sous les noms de Celebi, Rayquaza, Démétéros ou Zygarde. Depuis lors, la gratitude, énergie de dieu, continua à soigner les blessures des Shaymin et à maintenir en vie ceux qui ont absorbé plus de gaz toxique qu'ils ne peuvent en supporter ».

Cette nuit, j'ai fait un rêve, un rêve qui m'a montré tout ce que je viens de raconter. Je crois... que c'est LUI qui me l'a montré. Pour me remercier de m'intéresser aux Shaymin. Après tout, la gratitude est _son_ énergie.


End file.
